in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories/S'More Foodland Fun
After Kernely's Butterhawk breaks down just after an emergency landing, the gang goes to Foodland, where they go to the chocolate lake, to several giant bouncy marshmallows and other places while waiting for the vehicle to be fixed. However, seven teenagers eventually attack Foodland for a reason for each villain. Cast *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Samantha *The Fun Foodies *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *Corolla *Veronica *Drillbit *Morgan *Tyrone *Onyx *Edward *Cassandra *Melody Story see most of the gang on the Butterhawk (with the exception of Torchy, Corolla and Veronica, who are flying next to them), which is flying through the air. *'Richard': Wow, this is going to be one sweet day! We're all going to Foodland, isn't that great? *'Torchy': Yeah. *'Kernely': Did I mention that people will cheer for me when I arrive? *'Veronica': Yeah, yeah you did. *'Samantha': Oh boy, I can't wait to go back to the chocolate lake! *'Corolla': ...Chocolate lake? Count me in! *'Blovy': Say, I'm hungry. Can I have something? *'Jay': Here, have a crocolate bar. Blovy a green chocolate bar *'Blovy': Thanks! the crocolate bar the gang is just about to arrive to Foodland, but then the Butterhawk is about to break down. *'Kernely': Uh-oh. I need to do an emergency landing. Hold tight! Butterhawk makes an emergency landing into Foodland before it breaks down. *'Kernely': Whew... Foodland citizens walk up to the Butterhawk, worried. *'Citzen #1': Are you okay, princess?! *'Kernely': Yeah, yeah, I'm fine! gang members who were in the Butterhawk come out. The Fun Foodies arrive. *'Seth Strawberry': Hey, Kernely! *'Crabapple Cindy': We were just at a concert by Caramel Cara! *'Jimmy Jam': And oh boy, it rocked! blushes Ah, she looked beautiful, too... *'Ginger Jackson': Wait, what happened to your vehicle? *'Kernely': Broke down, but we're fine. *'Tomato Joe': Hey, I've got an idea! Let's go have some fun while repair men come to fix up your Butterhawk! *'Kernely': Yeah! *'Richard': Wait, what about us? *'Kernely': Of course, Rick! Let's go to the chocolate lake! Just don't eat too much of it, or you'll get fat. gang heads to the chocolate lake, where several citzens are swimming in right now. *'Richard': Wow, it sure looks like that not just us likes this lake. *'Samantha': Cannonball! into the chocolate lake *'Crabapple Cindy': Wait for me! into the chocolate lake as well and Cindy play in the chocolate, laughing. Kernely and Pealy enter the chocolate lake, followed by the rest of the gang. Meanwhile, we can see a familiar black-haired teenager spying on the gang. *'Oynx': Hmm...Melody, spy with me. head pops out of a bush. *'Melody': Okay then. joins Onyx spying on the gang. The two look closer at the Fun Foodies. *'Onyx': I think I've seen two of those guys before, but not the rest. *'Melody': Okay? *'Onyx': downwards Guys, you need to spy with me. *'???': We're trying, but with the bushes in front of us, it's so haaard! *'Onyx': Just lift up. head pops out of a bush. *'Cassandra': Okay, okay, I did it. gets out from the bush and spies with the others. However, when she sees the chocolate lake, she gets excited. *'Cassandra': Ohmigosh! I LOVE CHOCOLATE! attempts to go to the chocolate lake, but Onyx holds her back. *'Onyx': Not now! We're trying to SPY on them, not eat the chocolate. *'Cassandra': Fine... spying *'Onyx': downwards again Why haven't you got out yet?! Morgan, Tyrone and Edward pop out of bushes, one by one. *'Drillbit': Happy now?! the gang is still in the chocolate lake. *'Samantha': Woo-hoo, this is fun! *'Kernely': Yeah, it is. Oh, and I have something to tell you. There's some giant bouncy marshmallows not far from here. *'Corolla': Whoa, marshmallows? Mmm, sounds tasty! *'Veronica': Yeah, it does, but let's not try to eat too many marshmallows. *'Kernely': Oh, and I forgot to mention that there's a caramel volcano. *'Veronica': Caramel volcano? Where? *'Kernely': Oh, it's west of Foodland. *'Veronica': Okay...any other sights to see? *'Kernely': A lot! *'Torchy': Should we get out now? *'Kernely': Not yet. the gang leaves the chocolate lake and head towards to a few giant bouncy marshmallows. *'Blovy': Is there any stairs? *'Kernely': Yep! Behind to a marshmallow this marshie. gang goes to the back of said marshmallow and find stairs. *'Blovy': But why can't we go on all of the rest? *'Torchy': Well, I can fly. Same thing with Corolla and Veronica. *'Richard': I'm just gonna stay here, okay guys? *'Kernely': I'm fine with that. of the gang (except for Richard, Torchy, Corolla and Veronica) goes up the stairs leading to the giant marshmallow, and begin bouncing on it. *'Torchy': Corolla and Veronica Shall we go onto a different marshmallow? *'Corolla and Veronica': I'm cool with that. / Definitely! Corolla and Veronica go to another giant marshmallow and begin bouncing as well. Back to Drillbit's team... *'Morgan': Now they're bouncing on giant marshmallows. *'Cassandra': I wanna join them! *'Morgan': Yeah, I'm sorry, but you can't, Mrs. McAllister. We're villains. *'Cassandra': Aww... *'Edward': So I've been thinking...most of us are 17, but how old is On- *'Tyrone': Not right now! There's no time for that, so we'll talk about it later. *'Edward': Alright then. *'Melody': Wait, are we going to attack this place? *'Drillbit': Yes! We've already told you that! *'Melody': Okay. *'Onyx': Guys, what are your reasons for attacking this land? the group talks about which reasons to attack Foodland, the scene begins zooming out, then slowly panning back to the FCM. *'Drillbit': I want to create a giant hole. Just a giant hole. *'Morgan': I want to impress a girl. *'Tyrone': I want to have everyone bow down for me! *'Cassandra': I want to turn that place into a lava pool! *'Melody': I really want everyone to start hating on Emma! to the FCM... *'Kernely' bouncing: I really like these bouncy marshmallows! Plus, when I was a kid, I used to really love marshmallows, and when I found out to the marshmallow she's bouncing on these existed, I got excited and wanted to bounce on them for a very long time. But one day, since I was behaving well, I finally managed to get onto a marshmallow! And right now, I'm bouncing on one. *'Pealy': Wow, that's pretty cool...though the last part wasn't necessary. *'Olivia Olive': Oh my, I didn't know bouncing on marshmallows would be this fun! *'Meagan Mint': giggles Yeah, I know, right? *'Samantha': So I'm excited to go to the caramel volcano, Kernely and I think I heard you say that it's west of the city. Am I right...? *'Kernely': Yeah, you are! the gang hops off the marshmallows gently and go to the caramel volcano. Back to Drillbit's team... *'Edward': Okay, so is it our chance to strike yet? *'Onyx': Let's wait a bit longer, okay Edward? *'Edward': Yeah. blushes *'Melody': Our attack is potentially going to attract the good guys over, but we won't back down! *'Tyrone': Yeah! the team goes out of the bushes and begin walking towards Foodland. *'Drillbit': This is going to be great! the caramel volcano... *'Corolla': Is the caramel hot? *'Kernely': Nope, not at all! Heck, I've already taken a caramel shower before. But I want to do it again! Sam, wanna join me? *'Samantha': I'm all in for this! *'Kernely': Okie-dokey! Pop sisters go into a caramel pool near the volcano. Just then, the gang recives a distress signal! *'Samantha': Aw come on! I just got into the caramel! *'Corolla': Let's go to the city, quick! Pop sisters get out of the caramel, wash off and head towards the city, along with the rest. When the gang arrives to the city, they see Drillbit and his team wreaking havoc. *'Kernely': I thought it was gonna be Jacqueline behind this. *'Torchy': But wait, I think I see someone unfamiliar there. *'Richard': You do? *'Torchy': Yeah. *'Blovy': ...Let's just fight. dashes up to Edward and delivers many slaps and kicks. The latter then turns around to see what's going on. *'Edward': Hey! Ouch, stop it! shoots an energy ball, knocking Blovy away. Torchy shoots fireballs at Drillbit, who gets hit and injured. *'Drillbit': You again?! digs into the ground, before popping out near Corolla and stabs her. *'Corolla': Ugh! spins around, eventually forming a tornado around herself, then attempts to draw in Drillbit, who goes underground and pops back up further away. *'Drillbit': When did you get that power? *'Corolla': Jewel Johnson helped. *'Drillbit': ...Whatever. Veronica deals several horn slashes on Cassandra. *'Cassandra': Oh, oh, oh! Stop pokin' around, beetle-girl! before shooting flaming skulls at Veronica, injuring her *'Veronica': Argh! calls in several beetles to attack Cassandra as she now takes on Melody, who is battered with horn slashes. *'Melody': The pain! shoots poison blasts at Veronica, who dodges. Samantha swings her Electrical Axe at Onyx, who attempts to counterattack. *'Onyx': Agh...you brought in a new friend? *'Kernely': Yep. deals several sword slashes on Morgan. *'Morgan': Yeah, yeah, I know what to do. attempts to levitate Kernely's sword to him, but Richard throws snowflake blades at Morgan, injuring him and causing him to drop the sword, which Kernely catches. *'Richard': Kernely, I've got an idea! We should do a sword combo! soon as she hears what Richard said, Kernely remembers about Ace. *'Kernely': Yeah...you're right. We should! and Kernely preform a sword combo on Morgan, causing more injuries. Samantha then swings her axe at Morgan, causing even more injuries. Meanwhile, Blovy and Jay are fighting Tyrone, who, since there's not really a lot of wild animals in the city, only attacks with punches and kicks. *'Blovy': Ha! Since I'm pretty sure that you can only fight like that for this situation, this will be a piece of cake. *'Tyrone': Not really. is suddenly attacked by Corolla, who shoots electric orbs, fire wisps and cold lasers at him. *'Tyrone': You again? *'Corolla': Yep. continues to fight Blovy, Jay and Corolla, but he is starting to get tired. Fortunately for him, Melody and Edward help Tyrone. *'Melody': Need backup? nods, before continuing to fight the trio. *'Blovy': ...Oh boy. *'Richard': Keep preforming combos, and then we'll succeed! *'Kernely': Got it. and Samantha preform a combo on Drillbit and Tyrone, severely injuring them. Corolla and Veronica then preform another combo on Morgan and Onyx, again, severely injuring them. *'Blovy': Keep it up, guys! zooms onto Blovy's face Keep it up...!!! Samantha, Corolla and Veronica preform a massive combo on Edward, Cassandra and Melody, severely injuring them. *'Drillbit': Ugh...that's not it! We've been planning on a super secret surprise. And by now, it's going to smack your face. seven teenagers run towards the gang and all preform yet another combo, severely injuring a lot of the gang and knocking Samantha and Pealy out. *'Kernely': at Samantha and Pealy, then looks back at Drillbit and his team with her fists clenched I...I... absolutely ticked off; flames appear in her eyes I AM ABSOLUTELY DONE WITH ''YOU.'' gang is surprised at Kernely's response. Sure, Kernely may have gotten upset before, but not as much as this. Kernely then furiously charges at Drillbit and his team, unleashing her full power; sword slashes, slices, thrusts, tons of flaming butter and popcorn, before finishing it off with her strongest solo move; the Butter Cyclone. *'Corolla': Oh. My. Gosh! and his team at this point are extremely close to defeat. *'Kernely': Well? Never mess with me, Foodland, my sister or my boyfriend ever again! *'Drillbit': ...Let's get out of here. and his team leave. *'Veronica': That was incredible, Kernely! I didn't know you could get that angry. *'Kernely': Well, they should learn that lesson at some point. *'Crabapple Cindy': So...what do we get to do now? *'Kernely': Actually, my Butterhawk still hasn't been fixed yet, but it should be soon! In the meantime, let's have more fun now that the villains have fled! walks to Samantha and Pealy, who are still unconscious. *'Kernely': Guys, the threat is gone, so it's save now. Here, let me help you. leaves, then comes back with a bucket of water. She splashes Samantha and Pealy, who quickly wake up. *'Samantha': ...wha-? Kernely? *'Pealy': ...Ugh... *'Kernely': You're awake now! *'Pealy': Heh-heh, thanks. *'Corolla': Well, the problem have been solved, so shall we have more fun now? *'Kernely': Yeah, let's go! so, gang goes off to have more fun, and eventually, the Butterhawk is repaired and the gang goes home. However, cut to a cave. Zooming into it, we can see eyes and hear a growl as the screen fades to black. (THE END) Trivia *Cassandra's last name is revealed to be McAllister in this story. Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Solo stories